Arrangements Made
by suzie2b
Summary: Hamza gets in trouble when he finds out his parents had agreed to an arranged marriage for him. Charley and Tully help him out and find themselves in trouble along with him.
**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Arrangements Made**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Charley went downstairs to take the trash out. On her way back she noticed something dark moving under the stairs. "Who's there?" The movements stopped, but there was no answer. Charley repeated her question in Arabic, "Вхо ис тхере?" There was rustling as the hood of a dark robe was pushed back to reveal a face. "Hamza?"**

 **He nodded and put a finger to his lips. "Shhh!"**

 **Charley stepped closer and lowered her voice. "What's going … I mean … Вхатьс гоинг он?"**

 **Hamza whispered, "И ам хидинг."**

" **Hiding? Фром вхо?"**

" **Тхе мен вхо виш то форце ме то марры тхеир систер."**

 **Charley frowned. "An arranged marriage?" Then she reached in and grabbed Hamza's hand. "Цоме витх ме." She started to lead him upstairs when an Arab man came around the corner and saw them. He shouted and two more appeared as Charley yelled, "Run!"**

 **As she pulled Hamza down the hall, they could hear the three men coming up the stairs. Charley opened the apartment door and pushed Hamza inside, followed him, slammed and locked the door as the men ran down the hall towards them.**

 **There was a lot of pounding and shouting. Charley was afraid they would break the door down. She went to the dresser and got her pistol, inserted a clip, clicked the safety off, and chambered a round.**

 **Hamza watched her and asked what she was doing. "Вхат аре ёу доинг?"**

 **Charley told him that she wouldn't hesitate to shoot if they got in. "Иф тхеы гет ин, И вилл шоот тхем."**

 **The noise outside the door suddenly stopped and she heard Tully's voice in the hall, "Hey! What the hell's going on here?"**

 **Tully was outnumbered and his only weapon would be his long-bladed knife. Charley unlocked the door and pulled it open. The three men now had their backs to her as they faced Tully. She pointed the pistol at them and said, "Пут ёур хандс уп!"**

 **They swung around and saw the gun in Charley's hand. All three slowly put their hands in the air. Tully moved quickly and took the pistol out of her hand. "You all right?"**

 **Charley sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shaken."**

" **What's going on?"**

" **It's a long story." Charley hesitated, then said, "Look … Hamza's inside. These three are after him. Something about an arranged marriage." She looked at the three. "Just get them out of here and I'll explain."**

 **Tully nodded. "I'm going to have them locked up. At least until I know what this is about."**

 **Charley nodded. "Okay." She went inside, closed the door and locked it.**

 **####################**

 **A half hour later Tully returned. He unloaded the pistol and put the safety on before he put it in the dresser. He looked at Charley sitting alone at the table. "Where's Hamza?"**

 **A quiet voice came from the closet. "И ам ин хере."**

 **Tully's eyebrows went up. "He's in the closet?"**

 **Charley looked up at him with a slight smile. "Best hiding place around."**

 **Tully sighed and sat down at the table across from her. "Tell me what happened … from the beginning."**

" **I was taking out the trash. I found Hamza hiding under the stairs. He's told me that those three, Zahir, Yahya, and Nasser, were after him because a marriage had been arranged between him and their sister Naima."**

" **Why did you bring him up here?"**

 **Charley shrugged. "I just thought he'd be safer locked in here while I went to get Hassan. But those guys saw us, so I locked us both inside."**

 **Tully nodded. "Had me scared for a minute when I saw them pounding on the door."**

" **While you were taking them to jail, Hamza told me that the arranged marriage is part of the reason he came back here. He'd gone to visit family friends and discovered that the parents on both sides had arranged the marriage when he and Naima were very young. When Hamza refused the marriage, he left and, after spending some time thinking, came back here. Naima's three brothers came to force him to abide by the agreement that had been made."**

" **Why doesn't Hamza want to marry this girl?"**

 **Charley smiled. "Because he's in love with a girl here in Ras Tanura. He had never planned to stay away permanently. He just failed to tell Hassan and Lila that."**

 **Tully shook his head. "I'll never understand arranged marriages. It's better to just fall in love naturally."**

" **Well, apparently payment changed hands back when Hamza's parents had agreed to the arrangement. If it's reneged on now, Naima's family has a right to either demand repayment … or death for Hamza."**

" **Well, he can't live in our closet. His three 'friends' will be locked up for a while. I'm pressing charges. Let's take Hamza downstairs to Hassan and Lila."**

 **Charley and Tully waited while Hazma explained the situation to Hassan and his wife. Lila, Hazma's older sister, swore that she never heard anything about the arranged marriage.**

 **Hassan turned to his friends and said, "I am grateful to you both for helping my brother-in-law. I will find out what can be done about this. Please, stay and have dinner at no cost. We insist."**

 **####################**

 **Later, back in their apartment, Charley and Tully had showered and were relaxing with a bottle of wine.**

 **Tully was on the bed leaning back on the headboard. He took a sip of wine and said, "Hey, I noticed your Arabic is really coming along."**

 **Charley smiled. "I've been working with Jack on it. I practice on Hassan and Lila. I was sure glad for it today."**

 **Tully nodded. "I've picked up a few words here and there, but nothing like what you've done." Then he remembered something he'd intended to tell her earlier. "Oh, in all the excitement I forgot to tell you that Hitch got hurt today."**

 **Charley looked at him worriedly. "How bad?"**

" **Not too bad. Took a bullet through the arm. A little messy, no broken bones."**

 **Charley picked up her glass and the bottle. She smiled as she crossed the room. "Guess I'll have to take him some flowers tomorrow."**

 **Tully chuckled. "Yeah, he'll just love that. It'll serve him right for kissing me that time."**

 **Charley laughed. "When I told him to give you a kiss for me, I didn't actually expect him to do it."**

" **But … because he'll be laid up for a few days, Captain Boggs agreed to give the rest of us a little time off."**

" **Tomorrow's the third Friday of the month. My regular day off." Charley set the bottle on the bedside table, lifted her robe a bit, and straddled her husband's boxer clad lap. She leaned forward and kissed him.**

 **Tully took the glass out of her hand and set it on the table next to the bottle, then set his by it. He pulled gently on the sash around Charley's waist and it fell free, allowing him the access he desired. He put his hands on her bare hips. "That means we can sleep late tomorrow."**

 **Charley smiled mischievously as she moved her hips against him and heard him groan. "Is sleeping the only thing on your mind?"**

 **####################**

 **Charley and Tully did sleep in the next morning. Then had a late breakfast before they went to the jail. Tully had to sign the paperwork needed to press charges on Zahir, Yahya, and Nasser.**

 **Tully growled at the MP, "What do you mean they're gone?"**

 **The young man swallowed hard at the look on Tully's face. "They were released several hours ago … by accident."**

 **Tully's voice got louder. "By accident?"**

" **I wasn't told you were coming in to sign paperwork this morning…"**

 **Tully grabbed Charley by the hand and they left. "We're going to have to warn Hamza and Hassan."**

 **Hassan's Café wasn't open for the day yet, but Tully knocked hoping someone was inside getting ready. Luckily, Hassan's teenage daughter opened the door. "Is your father here?"**

 **Lydia smiled and nodded. "He is in the kitchen preparing food with mama." She let them in and closed the door.**

 **Tully and Charley walked through the empty café to the kitchen and Tully said, "Hassan, we need to talk."**

 **He smiled at first, but saw the look on their faces and asked, "What is wrong, my friends?"**

" **Where's Hamza?"**

" **I don't expect him for a while. Tell me what is happening?"**

 **Tully said, "Those three that I had arrested yesterday were let out of jail this morning. It shouldn't have happened. It was a mistake. But they're out and probably looking for Hamza."**

 **Hassan wiped his hands on the apron he wore. "He has been staying with his lady, Mina. I will take you there."**

" **No. Just tell me where it is. You need to stay here with your family."**

 **Back outside, Tully said, "Charley, I want you to go up and lock yourself in the apartment…"**

 **She shook her head. "No, you can't go alone and you don't speak Arabic."**

" **I am not going to argue with you on this. Go upstairs and wait."**

 **After Tully jogged away, Charley took off at a run to find Troy and Moffitt.**

 **Once she found the two sergeants, Charley gave them the short version of what was going on. Troy said, "You go home and lock the door."**

 **Charley started, "But I…"**

 **Moffitt said firmly, "No arguments, Charley. Go."**

 **Troy and Moffitt moved quickly, following the directions Charley had given them.**

 **####################**

 **When Tully got to where Hamza was living with Mina, he could hear a fight going on inside. When he broke in the locked door, he was nearly gutted by a knife.**

 **Hamza had been holding his own in the beginning, but it had been two against one. And the brothers had knives, while Hamza was armed only with a piece of wood from the fireplace. He was tiring and had taken several slashes to his arms.**

 **Tully pulled his long-bladed knife out of its sheath and faced the two aggressors. He glanced at Hamza and said, "Go!" When he didn't move, Tully thought for a moment, then said, "Го!"**

 **Hamza grabbed the terrified Mina and ran out the door.**

 **By the time Troy and Moffitt got to Tully, Yahya was dead. Nasser was slashing chaotically at Tully, who was managing to stay just out of reach. There was a look of panic on the other man's face as Tully moved easily out of the way, waiting for the right moment to go on the attack.**

 **Troy and Moffitt both had their side arms out. Troy yelled, "Tully, get down!"**

 **Without a moment's hesitation, Tully dropped to the floor. Troy and Moffitt both fired a single shot and their target went down.**

 **Troy went to Tully as Moffitt checked the two men on the floor. "You okay?"**

 **Tully got to his feet with a smiled. "They never touched me."**

 **The sergeant reached out and pulled a bit of Tully's shirt forward. There was a slice through the material across his chest. "You sure?"**

 **Tully looked surprised and checked to make sure he wasn't bleeding. With a look of relief he said, "Yeah. They never touched me."**

 **They joined Moffitt, who pointed at Yahya and said, "That one's dead. This one is still alive, but not for long."**

 **Tully said, "Ask him where his brother is."**

 **Troy looked at him. "What? There's a third one?"**

 **Tully nodded. "As long as that one is still running loose, Hamza's in danger."**

 **Moffitt looked at the dying man. "Вхере ис ёур отхер бротхер?"**

 **Nasser coughed up blood, then looked at Tully with a bloody smile. "Ёур вифе хелпед Хамза. Иф ве до нот ретурн, хе вилл килл хер." Then he died.**

 **Moffitt looked at Tully as he quickly stood up. "He said his brother is holding Charley. If they don't return, she'll be killed."**

 **Tully looked at Troy. "Oh my God." Then ran out the door with both sergeants following.**

 **####################**

 **Troy led the way quietly up the stairs with his gun drawn. Tully was behind him, knife still in his hand and Moffitt bringing up the rear with his gun ready to use.**

 **Troy checked the hallway and found it empty. They went down to the apartment door and he carefully tried to turn the knob. It was locked. Tully stepped around the sergeant as he took the key out of his pocket. He put it in the lock and turned it. There was a click as it unlocked. Then a voice shouted, "Вхо ис оут тхере?"**

 **Moffitt whispered, "He wants to know who we are."**

 **Tully turned the doorknob and gave the door a gentle push. Then he looked carefully into the apartment. He saw Charley sitting in one of the chairs at the table with her hands tied behind her and her mouth gagged. Tully took a step into the doorway as he whispered to Troy and Moffitt. "He's only got a knife."**

 **As Tully took a step forward, Zahir grabbed Charley and forced her to her feet in front of him as a shield. "Вхере аре мы бротхерс?"**

 **Moffitt translated, "He wants to know where his brothers are."**

 **Troy stepped inside and stood next to Tully. Moffitt followed suit, standing so Tully was between them.**

 **Troy said, "Tell him his brothers are dead and he needs to release the girl."**

 **Moffitt took several slow steps to his left as he said, "Ёур бротхерс аре деад. Нов релеасе тхе гирл."**

 **Zahir put his knife to Charley's throat. "И до нот белиеве ёу!"**

" **He doesn't believe it."**

 **Troy took a couple of slow steps to his right, keeping eye contact with Charley. "Tell him if he let's go of the girl, he won't die like his brothers did."**

 **Moffitt said, "Иф ёу релеасе тхе гирл, ёу вилл бе пермиттед то ливе."**

 **Zahir pressed the knife against Charley's neck. A small bead of blood formed on the blade and she squeezed her eyes closed for a second. "И вилл слит хер тхроат бефоре ёу цан килл ме."**

 **As Moffitt held Zahir's attention, Troy met Charley's eyes and looked down at her feet. Charley glanced from Troy to Tully and back again. Her nod was nearly imperceptible. Troy silently mouthed, "Now."**

 **Charley quickly lifted her right foot and brought her heel down hard on the top of Zahir's foot. As he screamed in pain and took a step back, he let go of Charley enough so she could drop to the floor. One bullet through the chest was all it took.**

 **The three men rushed forward. Tully went to Charley as Troy and Moffitt checked Zahir.**

 **Tully untied the gag first. "Are you all right?"**

 **As he got the ropes off her wrists, Charley coughed and said, "I think so. They were waiting downstairs when I came home."**

 **Charley and Tully both looked at Zahir's body and Troy said, "He's dead."**

 **Tully took a clean cloth and gently dabbed at the small cut on Charley's neck. "It's not bad. It's not even bleeding now." He helped her to stand and they put their arms around each other.**

 **They heard people running in the hall and saw two MPs trailed by Hassan and Hamza at the door. One of the MPs asked, "Is everyone okay in here? There was a report of shots fired a couple blocks away, then heard the shot here as we were going back to report what we found. Are the two incidents related?"**

 **Troy stood and nodded. "This one's dead, but the rest of us are fine now. This one is the brother of the other two."**

" **We'll need a full report."**

" **You'll have it."**

 **Charley saw the bloody wrappings on Hamza's arms and went to him. She looked at Hassan and said, "Take him to the hospital. Ask for Nurse Vicky and tell her I sent you. She'll make sure Hamza is taken care of."**

 **Hassan nodded. "Thank you, Charley."**

 **Before his brother-in-law could lead Hamza away, he noticed the small cut on her neck and asked, "Zahir хурт ёу. Аре ёу алл ригхт?"**

 **Charley smiled. "Ес, И ам фине. Итьс юст а сцратч."**

 **Hassan and Hamza both smiled at her and the young man allowed himself to be led away.**

 **She went back into Tully's arms and he asked, "What did he say?"**

 **Charley pressed her cheek against his chest. "He was more concerned about me than about himself. I told him that I'm fine."**

 **Moffitt put a hand on Tully's shoulder and said, "Why don't you take Charley outside. You can take care of that cut while we get this sorted out and cleaned up?"**

 **Tully nodded. "Thanks, sarge."**

 **####################**

 **A month later Tully walked around the corner to see Charley and Hamza sitting side-by-side in the shade on the stairs. Hamza was paying close attention to what Charley was saying. Then she would ask him a question and he would answer in English.**

 **Tully joined them and sat on the step below them. "How are the lessons going?"**

 **Charley smiled. "He's a quick study."**

 **Hamza's brow furrowed a bit with concentration. "How was your day, Tully?"**

 **He grinned. "Things went just fine today, Hamza. Your English is improving."**

" **Thank you." Hamza looked at Charley and started, "И муст гет..."**

 **She interrupted, "What did I tell you?"**

 **Hamza thought for a moment. "If you are to learn something … you must use it."**

 **Charley smiled. "That's right. Now I don't expect to give up your native language, but learning English will make communication easier for you with non-Arabic people. Understand?"**

 **Hamza nodded. "I will make you proud."**

" **You already have, my friend."**

 **Hamza smiled. "Now I must go back to work." He looked at Tully as he stood up. "Thank you for … allowing Charley to help me."**

 **Tully grinned. "Can't think of a better teacher."**

 **And then Hamza was down the stairs and gone.**

 **Tully moved up to sit next to his wife and put an arm around her. "You've only been working with him two or three days a week. He really is doing well."**

 **Charley leaned against him and put both arms around his middle. "He really does want to be able to talk to people without a translator. He's enjoying it."**

 **Tully kissed her softly on the lips. Then said, "It's been a long, hot day. I think I'll get a shower before dinner."**

 **Charley smiled and hugged him. "Care for some company? I could scrub your back."**

" **I'll let you do that and a whole lot more."**


End file.
